<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asking an idiot about last night is a waste of time by locuas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461749">Asking an idiot about last night is a waste of time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas'>locuas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catradora One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Funny, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Post-Canon, adora is an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora had a good night. But she has no idea why Bow and Glimmer seem so excited all of the sudden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catradora One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asking an idiot about last night is a waste of time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” finally asked Adora, disturbed by Bow and Glimmer’s smiles. They had been like that all morning, and she was beginning to worry something was wrong.</p><p>“Well?” began Glimmer.</p><p>“Well what?”</p><p>“How was last night?”</p><p>Adora's confusion only grew, she had no idea why Glimmer was asking her about last night. She could not recall anything particularly special that could interest Glimmer.</p><p>“What do you mean? Did something happen?” she suddenly said, worried she had forgotten something important.</p><p>“Yeah” said Glimmer, as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world “You and Catra”</p><p>“What about us?”</p><p>“It was your first night together!” interjected Bow “Tell us, how it went?”</p><p>Adora shrugged.</p><p>“We slept. It’s not like we didn’t share bunk beds back in the Fright Zone.”</p><p>Bow and Glimmer gave Adora a suspicious look.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This is not like in the Fright Zone. It’s your first night together in who knows how long, and you are telling us there wasn’t anything remarkable?”</p><p>Adora Shrugged.</p><p>“I mean. I guess it was fine.” she began, trying to think about last night “And it was nice to have Catra in my bed again. And I guess it was really funny when we were not sure if Catra should sleep at my feet like old times or we should sleep next to each other. And I guess that good night kiss was nice, too. And I guess I really enjoyed looking at Catra’s face before falling asleep. And I guess I was pretty happy to wake up and see Catra was holding my arm in her sleep. And I guess I had no idea how much I had missed her smell until I had her head resting on my shoulder. And I guess listening to her breathing as she slept was like hearing one of the most beautiful sounds in all of Etheria, but other than that, I can’t think of anything worth mentioning.”</p><p>As she finished, she was surprised to see Bow and Glimmer with tears I their eyes as they heard Adora’s recollection of the previous night.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong? Did something happen? Was it something I said?” she said, alarmed and not sure what to do or say.</p><p>“It’s nothing” they said, as they both held hands and gave each other a meaningful look “It’s nothing at all.”</p><p>Adora had no idea why her friends were acting so strange that day. But she decided it probably was nothing and it was best to just let it be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>